This is Our Life Our Choices
by courtneyc1108
Summary: All Human, Jace and Clary family friends, Jace and Clary and everyone else have grown up together Clary moved in with the Lightwoods after her parents were murdered. This is my first time writing a story, I hope that you all enjoy it, it is a work in progress. This summary does not really explain the story well. Please Read and give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

I don't owns anything, this is first go at this.

This is Our Life Age is Just a Number

Chapter 1

The Garroway's and the Lightwood's have always been close. Luke and Joycline Garroway were best friends with Maryse and Robert Lightwood since college. Robert Lightwood was the leader of the largest mafia in the world while Luke Garroway was the chief of police. Joycline was a school art teacher while Maryse was a stay at home mom. Maryse and Robert had three kids, their daughter Izzie and their sons Alec and Jace. Luke and Joycline had a daughter Clarrissa but she preferred to go by Clary.

Either the Lightwoods were at the Garroway's house or the Garroway's were at the Lightwood's house all the time. The holidays were spent the same way. And all the kids were best friends with each other, even though since the age of eight Jace declared to everyone that one day he was going to marry Clary. Both sets of parents always wanted that to happen and couldn't image Clary or Jace with anybody else.

It was the one wish that both sets of parents shared to have Jace and Claryto get married and to be together. In the minds of Maryse and Robert nobody was good enough for their son but Claryand in the minds of Luke and Joycline nobody was good enough for their daughter except for Jace.

Jace has always been over protective and possessive of young Clary and as time went on and the two grew so did Jace's possessive and over protective ways regarding Clary. One day when Clary was six a kid named Eric who was attending Clary's birthday party decided to steal Clay's ice cream and that did not sit well with eight year old Jace who marched up to the Eric grabbed the ice cream cone out his hand and handed it back to Clary before he gave Eric a black eye for messing with his girl and making his girl cry. Jace then proceeded to walk over to Clary and wipe her tears away with this fingers and then kissed her cheek. All the adults thought it was so adorable except for Eric's parents who scolded Maryse and Robert about Jace's behavior before Maryse told them where they could stick their parenting advice and comments about her son. After that everyone referred to Jace as Clay's protector.

At the age of eight, the Garroway's ' house was broken into and Luke and Jocyline were shot and killed in their own home right in front of their own daughter. Clary went to live with the Lightwoods because her parents will it stated that if anything happened to them that Clary was to live with Maryse and Robert Lightwood.

When Clary was fourteen Jace kissed her for the first time. For Jace it was a dream come true since he was already in love with Clary. So then it only made since for Clary and Jace to start dating even though Clary was fourteen and Jace was sixteen.

Clary continued to settle into her new life with her best friend Izzie and her Jace her boyfriend with Alec as her old brother. While there times that she picked on at school for not having any parents and being all alone as soon as Jace or any of the Lightwood child found out they would step in and look after Clary specially until Jace could be there to make her all safe and remind her that she is loved and not alone at all. Most of the bullying would only happen when none of the others were with her, they always tried to be together but with the boys being in old grades it was sometimes hard. No matter how much Izzie tried they could not have all classes together.

As much as Clary tried not to let the bullying get to her as she got older and she knew it was main,y for being Jace's girlfriend and part of their family and that people were mainly just jealous of her it still hurt her with what some people would say. Especially Kaelie she was always the worst and always had been.

Kaelie had been in "love" with Jace for years and she felt that she deserved to be with Jace. No matter what Jace did or said she would always find ways to through herself at Jace and tease me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clary's POV

I heard the alarm clock go off waking me up and I felt a pair of very strong, familiar arms tighten around me. I try my best to wiggle out of the arms but they just tighten around me.

"Jace, come on. We have to get up. It's time for school." I say waiting for him to release his hold on me. Seconds later, I feel his lips pressed against my neck, kissing and sucking at my neck. I close my eyes and fight back a moan. I know he's making sure that all the guys at school know that I'm his by marking me on my neck. Eventually, he pulls away and releases his arms and smirks at me, happy with his work.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask him and he climbs on top of me pressing me down on the bed while he is running his hands over my body.

"Yes. I want all those boys at school to know that you are mine" He says and press soft kisses on my lips. I smile and kiss him back and he deepens the kiss while grinding his boxer covered hard cock against me. I moan into his mouth and grind into him. Soon our tongues are battling and my legs are wrapped around his waist.

"Jace.. Ugh.. It feels so good" I say feeling the wetness at my core and panties.

"You're so beautiful...Mine…All mine" Jace groans out and his cock is now hard as steel.

"Clary! Jace! Get down here right now. You're going to be late for school" Maryse yells at us from downstairs and we stop kissing. Jace stays where he is and continues to grind against me. I look into his gorgeous golden eyes and the only thing I want at this moment is to stay here in this bed with him.

"Mmm…Jace…hmm" I groan out knowing that it would only take seconds for both of us to be naked and have Jace inside me filling with his cock.

"Clary. Umm… I want you.. So bad" Jace drops his head into the crook of my neck and I know that it's gotten to be too much for both of us at this point.

"We have to stop or Maryse will come up here or she'll send Izzy or Alec in here" I say panting. I know that I have no choice but to take a shower since my panties are soaking wet. There's a loud knock on the door.

"Jonathan Christopher Lightwood and Clarissa Adele Garroway if you two are not downstairs in the next fifteen minutes I'm sending both Izzy and Alec in here" Maryse shouts through the door and Jace climbs off of me and holds out his hand to me. I get off the bed and take his hand and we walk to our adjourning bathroom. We strip off our clothes and wash each other in the shower. After we dried off and got dressed do we head downstairs to see Maryse who has a stop watch in her hands. She looks up at us and smiles.

"Good you two made it with two minutes to spare." She says to us and we both shake our heads.

"Bye mom" Jace says grabbing his keys in one hand and grabbing my hand with his other hand.

"Bye Maryse" I call out from outside the garage where Jace opens the car door for me before slipping in behind the driver's side. We head off to school. Some people would think that mine and Jace's relationship is wrong since I'm only sixteen and he's eighteen and we have been together since we both were younger, but we honestly don't care. The Lightwoods are a force that you do not want to mess with and if Jace Lightwood wants to be with his parents' sixteen year old goddaughter than he will be and nobody will do or say anything to change that. Not even the police. The Lightwood are the law not just in New York but all around the world and everybody knows that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jace's POV

After I get out of my car, I go around and open the passenger door for my love, my Clary. Once she's out of the car and standing beside me, I press the lock button on my key to lock my car. Then me and Clary head into our school. I notice as soon as we walk through the door that all the guys have their eyes glued on my girlfriend and I wrap my around her waist and pull her closer to me.

All the guys know better than to mess with my girl, and if they don't, then I have no problem showing them what happens if they do mess with her. Same old, same old. While the guys are busy daydreaming and eye fucking my girl, the girls with the exception of one, are busying drooling over me and I hate it. The only girl that I ever what to drool over me, daydream about me or eye fuck me is Clary. Yeah the girls think that Clary is too young for me and that I need a woman and not a girl and can't keep me happy in and out of the bedroom but that is not true at all.

Since I was eight years old I told everybody that I would marry Clary someday and it's the truth, I will marry my Clary someday. She's my other half, my life, my love, my best friend, my lover, my soul mate and one day she'll be my wife and the mother of my children. I know that people say that I'm over protective and possessive of Clary and it's true and that's how I've always been with her and Clary loves it about me.

The best day of my life was when I worked up the courage to make me dream come true and kiss my angel. Shortly after that we started dating and have been together ever since. And my parents love Clary like a daughter they even became her legal guardians when she was just six after her parents were killed in their home. And Clary is my parent's goddaughter. My parents knew better than to try to keep me and Clary apart, they knew that I would never let that happen. So they gave us their blessing when we first got together. My family says that Clary is my perfect match.

People have tried before to take Clary away from me and my family because mine and Clary's relationship but once the world knew who they were messing with, the number one mafia family in the world, nobody has dared to make that mistake again. The Lightwoods are the law and that applies all over the world and nobody says otherwise unless the want to end up six feet under. My dad runs the business now more than I do or my brother Alec does, because we'll still in school and our parents requested that we go to college for at least two years before working for the business full time. And Clary knows all of this, we don't keep secrets from each other, never have, never will. Despite, being in the business I do not do drugs nor will I ever and I have not nor will I ever fuck, screw, have sex with, or make love with anybody but my Clary. Why would I ever want a slut when I have the sexiest goddess in my bed night after night who always leaves me with a smile on my face and wanting more. Ever since my dad got together with my mom he was the same way and the same can be said for Alec who is in love with Magnus Bane. To me no other woman or girl can make me feel the way Clary does and no other woman, girl can make me as hard and horny as Clary can.

Six months before Clary's sweet sixteen birthday, Clary moved into my room, even though we didn't go all the way until she was sixteen. Which was not only her first time but my first time as well. Yep, I was an eighteen year old virgin who gave it up to his sixteen year old virgin girlfriend, and I was happy that I remained a virgin until then. It made our first time mean that much more to us.

Clary's POV

I hate this, all these girls actually the better words to describe them that would be skanks, sluts and whores, are basically eye fucking my boyfriend. But I get the last laugh because I have him day and night and in my bed. I smile at that because I know that that's something no other girl or woman will have. Jace has always been faithful to me and he looks at other girls with disgust and displeasure. Jace loves me, I have no doubt about that and the only other girls that he loves are related to him.

I should still be in middle school but I skipped three grades and now I'm a junior (just like Izzy, my best friend and Alec and Jace's sister) in high school, while my boyfriend is a senior. Maryse and Robert talked to the principal of the middle and high school to see if I could skip 8th, 9th and 10th grade and it was agreed that if I took passed a test that was based on what you have to know to pass all three grades that I could skip 8th, 9th, and 10th grade. I was so happy to not have to be bored with those classes which I learned nothing from because I already knew it. I would have asked if I could just skip all of school until senior year but I wanted to still have some high school experiences and take some high school classes and make new friends.

Me and Jace walked down a highway until we stood outside of my first class that I had with Izzy. Jace cupped my face with his hands and gave me a kiss before saying he'll meet me at lunch and then leaving to go to his class. Jace escorts me to as many classes as he can. I enter the classroom and take my usual seat beside Izzy and we start talking about shopping and plans for the weekend. I can't wait until lunch to see my Jace again.


	4. Chapter 4 and 5 sorry missed 5

Hi All

Thank you for all the kind words you have said, I'm still learning the uploading process, and keep forgetting I can't add a comment later on. So thanks I hope that you like it,

Hi Everyone

So sorry just saw that I missed chapter 5. I have added it to Chapter 4. Sorry again

Chapter 4

_Clary's POV_

_Finally, time for lunch. I look around the room and notice that Izzy has already left so I gather my things and head out the class room when I see Jace waiting for me with a big smile on his face and Izzy standing next to him rolling her eyes. _

"_I missed you" Jace says putting his arm over my shoulder and pulling me closer to him._

"_I missed you too" I say giving a little kiss on his lips._

"_Guys, I love you both but save for later. Let's go to lunch so that I can see my Simon." Izzy says giving me and Jace a warning look and takes Jace's other arm and drags us to the lunch room. Alec, Magnus, and Simon are already seated at our table. Once we got our lunch and sat down at our table, I sit in Jace's lap and we both smile at each other. _

"_Are those plastic skank going to ever get the memo that you don't want them or like them, Jace?" Izzy asks with disgust in her voice as she looks over at the skank table (me, Izzy and Magnus came up with that name) where all the sluts were seated winking and throwing flirty looks at Jace. I felt my blood boil. Stupid skanks._

"_I don't know how I can make it any clearer to them? Every day, it's the same speech to all of them, I'm with Clary, I love Clary and that will never change and that I am not nor will I ever be interested in any of them." Jace says shaking his head before kissing my cheek and I know how angry he is at this. Jace always gets angry when it comes to girls constantly throwing their selves at him and not taking the hint that he's not interested._

"_Maybe if they all put their tiny little brains together, they'll get the message. But they don't have a brain so you're out of luck. Don't worry let one of those sluts come over here, she won't be walking back" Magnus says while giving the skanks evil looks, while Alec has a huge smile on his face._

"_That's my Magnus" He says looking like a proud parent. Magnus has become more protective of me and Jace ever since he and Alec became more serious. He hates all the sluts as much as me and Izzy and is not afraid to get violent with them. Seconds later, we here the sounds of high heels, the smell of cheap perfume as we look up from our food to see Kealie and Aline standing on either side of Jace. Jace just looks at them wondering what they want and why they can't leave him alone. Kealie runs her hand through Jace hair while Aline runs her hand up and down Jace's arm. I feel the anger building in Jace and I personally want to rip Kealie and Aline to shreds. _

"_Aline, Kealie if you two don't get your hands off my boyfriend, I will personally see to it that you lose those arms" I say getting out of Jace's lap and standing in between them. They both stop what they're doing for a second and look at each other and then continue what they were doing. Jace is trying his best to swat Aline's arm off his arm and keep Kealie's hand out of his hair. _

"_You can't do anything to us, little girl." Kealie says smiling where running her hand through Jace's hair._

"_Yeah. Who do you think you are anyway? Jacey doesn't love you, he doesn't even like you. He feels sorry for you, everybody knows that" Aline says moving her hand to Jace's chest and he hits her hand._

"_Oh, Kealie. Aline. I am so glad you two came over here. It just gave me an excuse to do this" Magnus says coming from behind Kealie and as Kealie turns around to see Magnus, Magnus slaps Kealie in the face while I punch Aline in the face. Jace, Izzy, Simon and Alec quickly move out of the way. _

"_You sluts know nothing about me or mine and Jace's relationship. You're just jealous that my hot god of a boyfriend wants me and not any of you. But then again why would he want to be with a girl that been used more times than a toilet" I say and hit Aline in the nose while Magnus throws Kealie into a wall. _

"_You stupid little girl. Damn, you broke my nose" Aline says, holding her nose which is pouring blood but that doesn't stop her from kicking me in my stomach, I sweep her legs out from under her and kick her in the ribs. Magnus is kicking Kealie in the back and ribs. After a few minutes, me and Magnus gets up and look back at Kealie and Aline laying on the floor bloodied and bruised. _

_We all leave the lunchroom and head outside to the school's parking lot. _

"_Damn, love that was hot" Jace says kissing my neck and I moan_

"_Oh yeah. And will you show me just how hot you think that was?" I ask breaking the kiss wrapping my arms around Jace's neck and he growls._

"_Get in love" Jace orders unlocking his car and gets in. I don't argue, I just I quickly get in Jace's car. Jace's eyes have become a dark green from desire and he kisses me before driving us somewhere private._

Chapter 5

Jace's POV

I drive as fast as I can to my family's house knowing that no one will be home now. Watching Clary beat the crap out of Kealie, after she was all over me was one of the sexiest things that I have ever seen. I pull in the garage, unbuckle mine and Clary's seatbelts and cut my car off.

Once Clary and I are out of the car, I make sure the garage door closes before I grab Clary and lift her up and she wraps her arms and legs around while I walk us into the house. Clary pulls my face down so that we're kissing and she runs a hold between us, undoing my jeans and runs her hands into my blue boxers to cup my hard cock. I groan and walk us into the living room, stopping at the black leather couch where I lay down and pull Clary down onto me.

I undo Clary's jeans and pull them and her panties as far down her legs as I can. Clary pulls her hands out of my boxers and jeans and sits up and straddles me right where my cock is standing at attention. Clary stands up and removes her jeans and panties before hovering over me and removing me jeans and my boxers. We don't bother removing our shirts or Clary's bra because we need each other now. I pull Clary down on my cock and we both moan at the feeling of me inside of her.

I grab her hips as Clary takes more of me into her. I sit up not slipping out of Clary and nip her neck while Clary rides me.

"Do you want me to fuck you love?" I ask her taking her ear between my teeth and she moans.

"Yes…Please Jace…" She says and moves her hips faster up and down and I move my hips to match hers. I love watching Clary like this, riding my cock, moaning my name and her head thrown back, watching her, and her tits bounce up and down while she rides me. I wrap my arms around her and move and switch us so that Clary's laying on her back. I thrust into her slowly knowing that it drives her crazy.

"Jace…faster…harder…fuck me harder…faster" Clary pleads with me and I cannot say no to her. So I pull out almost completely before I slam into her.

"Is that what you wanted, love?" I ask her and thrust faster into her like a jackrabbit and lock my eyes with hers.

"Yes…Oh…"She moans and I smile.

"Do you like this baby? Do you like having your cock buried deep inside me, making me wet for you?" She asks me and I speed up my thrusts.

"Yes…Clary…I love having my cock inside of you…I love feeling you get wet for me…I love feeling you milk my cock…"I say

"Yes…I can't wait for you to fill me up…Jace…Jace!" Clary screams and I feel her walls clench around my cock and her wetness on my cock. I love to watch Clary while I'm loving her. I thrust deep into her another five times before I throw my head back.

"Fuck…I'm gonna cum love…Mine…All mine…Clary!" I scream as I fill her up with my sperm. I stay like that for a few seconds before moving so that I'm laying next to Clary and not on top of her. I pull her into my arms and press a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you. My Clary." I say to her and I know how she loves me saying that I love her.

"I love you too. My Jace" Clary says and moves further into my arms. Clary and I have never used a condom not even when we made love for the first time. Clary didn't get on the pill until a month ago. Yes, I was 18 and Clary was 16 when we first made love and lost our virginities to each other. Truthfully, I would love to have kids with Clary and if it happens soon then so be it. Just the thought of mine and Clary's baby growing inside Clary makes me so happy and want to smile.

Clary is it for me. She's my life and all that I need. Having kids with Clary would be a blessing. Clary feels the same way, she's told me that she would love to have our kids. She said that having our child, proof of our love is something that she thinks about all the time. I know Clary would never try to trap me that's not the kind of person that she is and that's why I love her. I wonder if our child is growing inside Clary now. I'll watch Clary closely over the next few weeks and hope that I already put our child inside of Clary.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jace's POV

I wake up and untangle myself from Clary and get out of bed. I lean over and press a kiss to her forehead and watching her sleep for a few seconds before I head to our bathroom and take a shower. I pull on a black tank top and black button up shirt over it and a pair of blue jeans. I look back at Clary and whisper I love you to her before heading downstairs.

Usually, anytime I have any free time especially on the weekends I spend all my time with my Clary. But today I'm hanging out with Alec and Simon while Clary hangs out with Alice and Magnus. Today, I'm going to do something special for Clary that shows her how much I love her and how much she means to me. Today, I'm getting a tattoo of Clary's name and ordering her Valentine's Day present, an engagement ring. I just have to go to the store pick out a ring that Clary will love and cherish.

I have been thinking about getting the tattoo for a while now and today seems like the day to get it done. And with it being the end of December, I want to make sure that the ring I pick out and have custom designed for Clary will be done for Valentine's Day. Yes, I plan on asking Clary to marry me on Valentine's Day. I have it all worked out, now I all I have to do is go to the jewellery store and tell the jeweller exactly want I want in regards to the ring and when I except to have it ready for me to pick up. That's one good thing about my family being in the mafia and running the mafia, when you want something done it gets done.

Half an hour later, Alec, Simon and I are inside the tattoo shop while Alec and Simon wait for me to finish getting my tattoo done.

"You are so whipped. Getting her name tattooed above your heart" Alec says and I gave him a death glare.

"Oh please if Magnus asked you for anything you'll give it to him in two minutes flat" I say mocking him. Finally, my tattoo is done and we make our way to the jewellery store. As soon as we enter the store the three girls working the sales floor flirt and wink with us. Seriously, I really don't mind if girls look at me but I hate when they flirt with me, try to give me their number, shove their breasts in my face, wink at me and eye fuck me. A man in his thirties walk out of the back and once he spots us he immediately walks over and greets us and shoos the sluts away.

"What can I do for you today?" The man ask looking from me to Simon to Alec.

"I want an engagement ring. It has to be something worthy to sit on my girl's finger and something that will leave her speechless and that will show all other guys that she's taken. Money is no object and I want it a week before Valentine's Day." I tell the man and watch his reaction closely. He writes down what I told him on a notepad and pen that he was carrying. He looks back at me.

"Why don't we take a look at some of these rings and see if you like anything about them" He says walking off to display of all diamond engagement rings and we follow him. After two hours looking at rings and talking to the jeweller we finally leave and head back to my family's house.

I look at my phone and see that I have three missed calls from Clary. I forget that when we went into the tattoo shop I turned my phone on vibrate. I hit my speed dial button for Clary on my phone.

"Hey, where are you?" She asks me

"We're on our way back. Alec, Simon and I were just hanging out." I tell her not telling her anything else.

"Good. I missed you, baby" She whines and she is the only woman or girl that sounds sexy when she whines.

"I missed you too, love" I say and Alec and Simon are both making kissing faces at me.

"Will you do me a favour and get me some tacos from Taco Bell and two double cheeseburgers from McDonald's and a chocolate milkshake from Sonic and some chili Wendy's?" She asks me and I stare at the phone for a minute, stunned at the amount of food she wants but I can't say no to my Clary.

"Ok, love. Your wish is my command. I love you" I say

"I love you too. Thanks baby" Clary hangs up and I close my phone shut and start driving to get Clary her food.

Thirty minutes later, me, Alec and Simon walk through the door of my family's house and I hear Clary open a door and run down the stairs and then grab the bags of food out of my hands.

"Thank you. I'm starving" She says before she walks into the living room and opens the cheeseburgers devouring them and drinking her chocolate milkshake moaning. Hearing her moan makes my cock make it's presence known in my pants and I am jealous of that milkshake. As I watch her lips sucking on that straw of her milkshake the more my cock is demanding to be in that straw's place. I hear Alec and Simon go upstairs leaving me and Clary alone.

After ten minutes, Clary has finished all the food and looks at me and looks down at my cock which causes it to get harder and beg for relief. Clary jumps ups into my arms and kisses me hard on my lips. I wrap my arms around her and run upstairs to our room, where she becomes the desert.


	6. Chapter 7

Hi everyone!

Thanks for all the nice words, I hope that you like it so far. Have a good day,

Chapter 7

Clary's POV

It's Monday again. I hate Mondays. Jace showed me his new tattoo that he got Saturday, he has one other tattoo the Lightwood family crest on his right shoulder. All the Lightwood men have the same tattoo. I love Jace's tattoo of my name and it means so much to me that he would do something like that. I feel tears roll down my face and I wipe them off with my hand. Damn it. What is wrong with me? I'm so emotional and moody and have these weird food cravings.

It's probably nothing, I say to myself.

I get out of bed and take a shower and dress before going downstairs all the while wondering where Jace is. He usually wakes up with me and we take a shower together but he's not in our bedroom or bathroom. I find him placing two plates of food on the kitchen table. He looks up at me and kisses me on my cheek and holds out my chair for me and sits down beside me and we eat our breakfast.

"Thank you sweetie. You're so good to me" I say to him and he smiles at me

"I'm just taking care of my girl and treating her like she should be treated, like a princess" He says pulling me out of my chair and onto his lap. Maryse comes into the kitchen with Robert and she starts making some coffee. As soon as the smell hits my nose, I feel myself get sick and I jump out of Jace's arms and run into the nearest bathroom. After five minutes, I finally convinced my stomach that I have nothing left in it and go back to the kitchen where a concerned and worried Jace, Maryse and Robert are looking at me.

"Love, I think you need to see a doctor. You've been sick like that for a couple of days" Jace says holding my hand.

"It's nothing." I say trying to convince him, Maryse, Robert and myself

"Clary, you should go see my brother Max, remember him the doctor?" Robert says to me

"I'm going to call and make you an appointment to see him this morning" Jace says pulling his cell phone out of his jeans pocket.

"I need to speak to Max Lightwood. This is his nephew Jace Lightwood…Uncle Max, how are you? Listen I need you to do me a favour, I need you to exam my girlfriend, Clarissa Fray. Yeah my Clary…Ok. We're be there in thirty minutes. Thanks, Uncle Max"

Jace says and hangs up and flips his phone close and looks at me.

"But Jace, I feel better now" I complain to him but I know that Jace will not let this drop. He goes overboard with anything concerning me and my health.

"Clary, this isn't open for discussion. You're sick, so you're going to see my uncle. It's my job to take care of you and let me do my job. I need to know that you're ok" He says and kisses my forehead.

"He's just like you Robert. Poor Clary never stood a chance" Maryse says to Robert

"Of course she didn't, he used the old Lightwood charm just like I use on you all the time" Robert says winking at Maryse

"Ok. Well look at the time Clary and I better get to her doctor's appointment" Jace glancing at his silver watch on his wrist and grabs our book bags and grabbing his keys with the same hand before grabbing my hand with his free hand. As soon as we get to the car Jace puts our book bags into his backseat before opening the passenger door for me and waits for me to get in before shutting my door for me. After he gets behind the wheel and fastens his seatbelt and turns on the car he looks over at me.

"Seatbelt, love" He says and waits for me to fasten my seatbelt, I look at him and fasten my seatbelt and give him an irritated look.

"Happy now?" I ask him with an annoyed tone and I know he didn't deserve for me to talk to him like that

"I'm sorry, baby" I say looking at his shocked face and I start to cry again. Jace cups my face

"Don't cry love. It's ok. I'm not mad. I promise." Jace says and he uses his hand to wipe away my tears.

Once we arrive at Jace's uncle's office I sign in and go sit on a blue couch and Jace sits down beside me.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you in the car, I don't know what's going on with me" I tell Jace and he gives me a small smile. Fifteen minutes later, a nurse calls my name Jace and I follow her. After she does her usual routine and leaves me in a room and tells me that the doctor will be right with me. Two minutes later, a blonde haired, blue eyed man around thirty enters the room and I can easily see how much he looks like Robert.

"Hi I'm Doctor Lightwood. Jace's Uncle Max. "He says to me and we shake hands before he starts with the questioning

"So, Clary. What seems to be the problem today?" He asks me

"I haven't been feeling well" I tell him not really going into any detail

"She's been sick for the past couple of days and moody, emotional and she's started eating weird food combinations" Jace says and I shoot him a shut up look and he smirks at me.

"Clary, is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" I dont't know how to answer that. Sure, I guess there's always a possibly. I mean me and Jace are very sexually active.

"I guess there's a chance" I respond not knowing what else to say

"I'll have a blood test and urine test ran for you." He says and takes a small plastic cup out of his hand that I didn't notice that he had when he came into the room and he hands me the cup and tells me where the bathroom is. After I finish with the urine test, I go back to the room the nurse had me in before where is sitting in a chair.

"Jace, do you think that I am?" I ask him nervously not knowing how he'll respond if I am.

"I don't know love. You do have some of the signs but Uncle Max will be done with the tests soon and we'll find out" He says and I can't get a feel if he's happy or mad at the possibly that I maybe pregnant. A few minutes later, Dr Lightwood comes back into the room.

"Well, I got the results back from the tests. Clary, you're pregnant." He tells me looking right at me and I don't react. I just sit on the table shocked trying to comprehend what he just told me. I look over at Jace and he seems to be having the same problem.

"Now, I'm going to do an ultra sound. Jace, do you want to stay in the room?" Dr Lightwood asks Jace and Jace nods his head yes.

After everything is set up and some gel is put on my stomach, Dr Lightwood starts moving this thing I don't know what it is around on my stomach to get a picture of the baby. Once he gets a good view of the baby he looks at me and Jace.

"Right there. You see that? That is your baby" Dr Lightwood says pointing at the screen.

"Our baby" Jace says and he holds my hand

"So you're happy about this?" I ask Jace.

"Of course I'm happy. We're having a baby. We made a baby. We made a life together" He says and looks back at the screen. I sigh with relief. I didn't know what I would have done if Jace didn't want the baby because as soon as I saw the baby on the screen I knew I loved him or her. I wonder how our family is going to take the news.

"So how far along, am I?" I ask Dr Lightwood

"You are two months pregnant" Dr Lightwood tells me

"Clary, if you are currently taking birth control pills you need to stop and avoid stress. Let my nephew take care of you and my unborn great niece or nephew" Dr Lightwood says

"Clary, you got into a fight when you were pregnant. Don't you ever do that again" Jace tells me

"Jace. I didn't know that I was pregnant and I promise not to fight while I'm pregnant" I tell him and squeeze his hand.

"The baby is fine. I will give you a number for the top OBGYN around here and make sure you take your vitamins. And congratulations." He says and after me and Jace leave the doctor's office we decide to go to school. Jace hasn't stopped smiling since we left the doctor's office. As we make our way to through the hallway, Jace has his arm wrapped around my waist and growls at anybody that comes close to me. We stop at my classroom and Jace rubs my stomach and says that he'll miss us and gives me a quick kiss on the lips and says that he loves us before walking off. I walk into my classroom and take my seat. Should we tell Izzy, Magnus, Alec and Simon at lunch or wait and tell the whole family, I think to myself. I wonder who's going to flip out more, Alec or Izzy?

Shortly after class has begun there is a knock at the door, some guy just walks in and he talks to the teacher. Then the teacher points to the chair that is next to me. But before the teacher tells him to go sit down he is introduced to the class. "Class, we have a new student starting today please make Jonathon Morgenstern feel welcome".

I'm thinking to myself that there is something familiar about this guy, but I just can't place it. It didn't help that after he sat down next to me he kept staring and smirking at me. This guy was really creeping me out. I didn't want to tell Jace as he would most likely over react. Probably more than now with the baby.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jace's POV

I can't believe it, my love is having my baby. I am so happy I can't even describe how happy I am. I'm going to go to every doctor's appointment with her and have one of the spare rooms in my family's home turned into a nursery for our baby. I'm going to be there for my Clary throughout this whole pregnancy, Clary and our baby come first with me and they will never have to need or want anything because I will provide them with everything they could possibly want or need.

The only thing is I don't really know how my parents or my siblings are going to react to our news. All I have to say is that none of them better not upset my Clary. Everybody who knows me, knows that if my love is not happy then I'm not happy and if she's upset then who ever made her upset has to deal with me. It is my job to not only protect Clary and our baby but to make sure that they're happy and I will do anything to make sure they stay happy.

I wonder if our baby is a boy or a girl? I wonder if our baby will have my green eyes or Clary's beautiful brown eyes. I wonder if our baby will have my reddish brown messy hair or Clary's silky lovely hair? I smile to myself as I continue to ponder these things.

The sound of a ringing bell brings me out of my thoughts and I see my classmates head out of the door. I gather my things and walk to Clary's classroom. When I arrive I see only five students in the classroom, one being Clary. I watch and wait as Clary gathers her things and she looks over at the door where I'm standing. Clary and I can always tell when the other is in the same room or area, I don't know how but our bodies are like programmed to each other.

Clary puts her book bag on her shoulder and I frown, she shouldn't be lifting or carrying anything. As soon as she walks over to me, I take her book bag off her shoulder and put it on my shoulder. She gives me a questioning look and I just wait. She just shrugs her shoulders and gives me a kiss. We leave the classroom and head to the lunchroom. Once we're in the line, I grab a variety of food not knowing what Clary is craving and I pay for mine and Clary's food. We sit down at our table and Clary sits down on my lap.

"Why did you take my book bag away from me?" She whispers to me

"Clary, you're pregnant with our baby, I don't want you to carry or lift anything. You could hurt yourself or our baby" I tell her and she shakes her head

"Jace, I'm pregnant, I'm sure it's ok if I lift or carry some things" She says her stubbornness coming out

"Clary, I don't want to argue over this" I say but I know she isn't going to back down on this

"Maybe I can carry things that don't weigh much. Say I won't carry anything that weighs more than ten pounds" Clary says and I know the only way to make both of us happy is to agree with her compromise

"Ten pounds for now. But it will become less throughout your pregnancy" I say not budging on that and she nods

"Thank you sweetie" She says and Izzy, Simon, Alec and Magnus pull out their chairs and sit down at our table.

" Who's all that food for? You planning on feeding half a dozen people" Alec says looking at the tray in front of Clary that is piled with food. Leave it to my brother to notice these things and comment on it in his special way. Clary freezes and Simon, Izzy and Magnus look at the tray of food and me.

"It's for me. I'm a growing boy, I need my food besides I need my energy for football and Clary" I say

"You can't really talk Alec. You eat like you haven't ate in months" Izzy says to him, annoyed at his comment

"I'm just saying it's a lot of food for one person" Alec says putting his hands up

"So, do you have football practice today?" Clary asks changing the subject

"Yeah. Do you have cheerleading practice today?" I ask her and I have to admit I love seeing my girlfriend in her short little cheerleading skirt drives me insane. The image of Clary in her skirt fills my head and I feel myself get hard. This is not good. I wonder if I have enough time to have some alone time with Clary before our next class.

"Yeah." She says before she takes a slice of pizza off the tray and starts eating it. I know that Clary can feel my erection poking her sexy little ass. She gasp and looks at me and then she wiggles her ass against my now hard as steel cock. I fight back a groan and look at her.

" Love you shouldn't have done that" I whisper in her ear before I press a kiss to her neck

"Oh really? And why is that?" She asks me giving me an innocent look

"Because now my sexy, beautiful girlfriend I can't be held accountable for my actions" I say and she looks at me and bites her bottom lip. Damn it. Is she trying to make my cum right here in the middle of the lunchroom in front of everybody.

"Guys, me and Clary gotta go do something. We'll see you guys at practice" I say and Clary looks at me and jumps off my lap and stands up. I get out of my chair and stand up grabbing our book bags and I see Clary looking at my erection with lust. I take her hand and we practically run out of the school and to my car.

Once inside my car, I lay Clary across my backseat and start kissing and sucking her neck, I know it drives her wild. In a matter of minutes the only clothing I'm wearing are my boxers and Clary only has her panties. Clary places her hand on my tattoo of her name and smiles.

"I like that every girl knows who you belong to" She says and wraps her legs around my waist

"I belong to you just like you belong to me and nobody will ever change that" I say and cup her breasts before bending my head and taking one nipple into my mouth. Clary seemed to love this because she screams and moans at the same time. After I'm done with my work on that nipple, I switch and take the other nipple into my mouth. I love knowing that I'm the only person that will ever suck on Clary's breasts unless she decides to breast feed.

Clary jerks my head up and crashes her mouth to mine. I feel her hands sliding my boxers as far down as she can get them and then I feel her hand on my hot cock. I know that if Clary puts me in her mouth that it will be only a matter of seconds before I blow my load.

After Clary gives me a few pumps I move her hand away and she looks at me with hurt.

"Love, you know how much I love it you take me into you little hands or into that sexy mouth of yours but let's wait and do that at home. I want you too much now" I say and she nods understanding. I move my hands down and remove her panties even though I want to rip them off of her but I don't want her to go to cheerleading practice without any panties on, not with her being in front of the rest of the football team and our coach.

I pull my head back and look down at my love and I slowly and gently thrust into her, not wanting to hurt her or our baby. I close my eyes being inside Clary is my heaven. We fit together perfectly, it's like we were made for each other. I hear Clary moan and I open my eyes up to see looking into my eyes with lust and love. I thrust until I'm all the way into her and we both let out a loud moan.

"Jace, I love feeling you inside me" Clary moans and we both feel my cock grow harder at her words. I pull back out and thrust back in faster than before but still gently. Clary moves her hips meeting every one of my thrust.

"Jace, go faster." Clary says and I speed up the pace. I feel her nails dig into my back as I continue to go deeper into Clary.

"Oh Jace…So…Good…." Clary moans and I know she's seconds away from cumming

"Only I can make you feel this good. I'm the only one who can give this kind of pleasure. I'm the only one whose cock gets to be buried inside your sweet, hot, wet pussy" I say thrusting into her and she screams as she cums all over my cock.

" I love making you cum all over my cock" I say

" Jace…Cum inside me…Fill me with your hot cum" She says as she kisses my chest and after four more thrust, I fill Clary with my sticky cum. I lean my head down and kiss her flat stomach. After we put our clothes back, we exit the car and walk back inside the school with my arm protectively around Clary's waist.


	8. Author Note

Hi Everyone

Im so very sorry I just realised that I missed chapter 5, I have replaced Chapter 4 and added Chapter 5 to the bottom.

Sorry again, but it should start to make some more sense now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clary's POV

All during practice I saw the other cheerleaders except Izzy drooling over Jace. I glared at them and looked over at Jace who saw me watching him and he winked at me. I blushed and blew him a kiss before turning back around. Our practice is being held outside on the football and that's where football practice is being held too, so I get to watch my sexy man.

After two hours, our practice is over and the practice for the players is just finishing. I'm waiting with Izzy and Magnus on the field waiting for Jace, Alec and Simon. I feel two arms wrap around my waist and lips at my neck.

"I love how that skirt looks on you, love" Jace says looking so sexy with sweat all over his body.

"I only agreed to wear this skirt for you" I say and Jace nuzzles my neck and I sigh.

"I'm going hit the showers. Wait for me in the gym with Magnus and Izzy." Jace says and I know he's looking out for me.

"Ok. Don't be long" I say and I kiss his cheek and all of us walk into the gym. Izzy and Magnus and sit on the blenchers waiting for the guys, while the guys shower. Soon we're all at Jace's family house sitting in the living room.

"Clary and I have an announcement to make" Jace says standing up and looking around the room. He holds out his hand to me and I take it and stand up next to him.

"I'm pregnant" I say and Izzy jumps out of her seat and hugs me.

"I'm going to be an aunt. This is great" Izzy says now jumping up and down

"You're sure?" Robert asks us

"Yeah. Uncle Max confirmed at his office" Jace says and Maryse and Robert stand up and walk over to us.

I'm starting to get nervous and panicking right now. I don't know what I'll do if any member of Jace's family isn't happy about our baby. I bit my bottom lip and look at Maryse and Robert while I tightened my grip on Jace's hand.

"I'm going to be a grandmother. Oh, I'm so happy" Maryse says and she hugs me and I can tell that she's really happy

"This is truly a blessing. I couldn't be more thrilled. Congratulations son, Clary." Robert says and he hugs Jace and then me before he puts on of his hands on my stomach where the baby is and he smiles.

We all look over at the couch and see Magnus talking to Alec and he jumps up and walks over to us. "Congratulations you two that is great news, Im going to be an Uncle, I can't wait". Magnus is up next and he is hugging me and he is so excited. The next sentence I heard made me want to run away Magnus and Izzy both start jumping up and down and say scream "Shopping!" Save me someone please!

"Izzy, Magnus, this is Clary's and my decision on clothes colours nursery everything you both can help but you are not taking over and ABSOLUTELY NO GLITTER!"Jace kneels in front of me and puts his head against my stomach. Everyone just laughed at that, but after having Jace stare at them both they finally agreed.

Before long we done our homework and eaten dinner and we were getting ready for bed, when I remember about Jonathon Morgenstern. I went to sleep next to my love and thinking about the future.

_I was asleep in bed when I heard a noise and it had woken me up, I could hear someone walking up the stairs but I was still scared. I remember hearing yelling then a loud bang and then I could hear mommy screaming, and then another loud bang. I hid under the bed. Then someone opened my door and then closed it and walked out. _

I woke up screaming and crying, Jace was trying to calm me down. He was hugging me in an attempt to calm me down and stop the shaking. Then it clicked why Jonathon Morgenstern looked so familiar he looked like the man that shot my mother and father.

I was crying for ages, Maryse and Robert came into our room to see what was going on. Maryse hugged me. I just couldn't see to stop shaking and crying.

Finally I was able to tell everyone about my dream and about Jonathon Morgenstern. Robert was very upset by this and even more upset by the fact that my nightmares had returned. When I first moved in with them after the death of my parents I would wake up screaming most nights and some nights it would be more than once. It was always Robert who would get up and stay with me.

I was so scared that the man would come back for me, Robert even increased the security around the house as he wanted to make sure that I felt safe. Over time it started to become less as I realised that I was safe here and that the guard were around the house to make sure that we were safe.

I was curled into Jace and he was hugging me and running his hand through my hair. The last thing I remember him saying to me before sleep took me was "I love you and you love me and we're going to have a baby, I will protect and our baby nothing will harm either of you".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jace's POV

I slid out of bed and get dressed careful not to wake Clary up and lean over and kiss her forehead before I go downstairs. I see light coming from my dad's study so I knock on the door and wait for him to say come in.

"I suppose you want to talk about what happened last night" Dad says as I walk into his study. I just nod.

How is Clary now?" My dad says

"As far as Clary goes, right now she's asleep. After she cried for a while after you left our room last night. I was able to calm her down and convince her that nobody was going to hurt her or the baby or any of us. I don't want her even more upset especially when she's carrying my child" I say to my dad

"The most important thing is to keep Clary from getting upset or stressed. You take care of Clary and my grandchild and I will take care of Morgenstern. No, I am not going to kill him… Yet not until we know what he or whoever he is with, want. I understand that you are upset just look after her, you two are not going to school today, I might arrange for home schooling for you two closer to the time that the baby is about to be born, but we will deal with that closer to the time".

"Dad, I'm so worried about her, I remember what she was like when she first came here, I don't want her to go back to that, she was scared of every sound and movement. Please increase security and do whatever you must, we need to not protect only her but also us, we don't know what this has to do with, and I recognise the name Morgenstern from somewhere I remember hearing it when I was younger". I say all of this to my father. With nothing else to say from either of us, I leave my dad's study and go into the kitchen and make breakfast for Clary. I'm putting the food on a plate when my mom walks into the kitchen and kisses my cheek.

"Good morning, Jace" She says and she smiles at me

"Morning mom. What's got you in a good mood?" I ask her

"Well, I found out last night that I'm going to be a grandmother for the first time" Mom says and her smile gets bigger. Even though I can see the worry she has for Clary and the baby over the fact that the nightmares have returned.

"I knew you would be happy about the baby" I say hugging her

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? You and Clary love each other and Clary has been part of this family since the day she was born. I can still remember that day you couldn't wait to see her and the first time you saw her you said that she needed to hurry up and grow up so that she could play with you" Mom says recalling that day

"Mom" I say

"And I knew then that you and Clary would end up together" My mom says and I shake my head

"Now about the nightmares and that boy, what are we going to do?" Mom says and I should have seen this coming

"What about him? Dad said that he was going to look into it and that I was to look after Clary and his grandchild." I ask trying to keep my voice cool

I put the plate on a tray and pour a glass of milk and put that on the tray along with a fork and spoon and I head upstairs to mine and Clary's room. When I enter the room Clary is sitting up in bed looking like she just woke up and she smiles when she sees me.

"Morning, love" I say to her and kiss her cheek

"You brought me breakfast" She says eyeing the food on the tray

" Yes, I have to make sure you and our baby get enough to eat" I say and I pull the sides of the tray out so that it's standing up and place the tray over Clary.

"You're so sweet. I love you so much" She says and she starts crying

"Love, what's wrong?" I ask confused and angry that something upset her

"I'm sorry, I'm just emotional. Hormones. It's normal for a pregnant woman." She explains to me and I breathe a sigh of relief

"Now eat your breakfast. You and our child need your strength and energy. And then we will see what to do today, I think No school today we can take a long weekend, maybe we can look at some baby things or just have some fun" I tell her and watch as she hungrily attacks her breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clary's POV

Jace and I skipped school today so we decided to just stay home and lounge around the house. Jace told me that he talked to his dad and mom and that they promised to increase the security around the property and that I would be safe. Alec seems to want me to have body guards and he also wanted the house security increased, at times Alec is almost as protective of me as Jace is.

The last thing that I ever wanted was to cause problems in Jace's family. I can just imagine what these nightmares are bringing up for Maryse and Robert.

I sigh and put my hand over my stomach. I look down at my stomach and smile. "What are you smiling about?" Jace asks me my head laying on his chest "Just thinking about the baby" I tell him not mentioning my other thoughts

"Are you hungry?" Jace asks me

"I can eat" I tell him

"What do you want to eat?" He asks me and I think for a minute

"Mushroom Ravoli from Taki's and some sour cream and cheddar cheese potato chips and a piece of strawberry cheese cake and a strawberry, banana smoothie" I say to him and he laughs

"Ok. I'll be back" He says and he lifts me off of him and stands up

"Can't you have it delivered?" I ask and give him the puppy dog face

"Sure. If you want it delivered then it'll be delivered. You know I can't tell you no" He says and I pat the couch beside me where we were laying watching TV. Jace picks up his phone and orders the food and tells me it'll be here within thirty minutes.

The doorbell rings and Jace stands up and goes answer the door. Suddenly, I hear three girls' voices who I immediately identify as Aline, Lauren and Kaelie.

"What are you doing here? What are all of you doing here? None of you are welcomed here" Jace says and I recognized the annoyance in his voice

"Oh come on honey. We came to make you happy and to make you feel better" Aline said in what was supposed to make her voice sound like honey but she failed miserably Next thing they just walk into the house, I wonder how they got past the security at the front of the property, Robert is not going to be happy and heads will roll…. I mean that literally heads are going to roll. It is what happened last time something like this happened.

"Get out. Now" Jace tells them and sits down beside me putting a hand on my knee

Aline sits down on the other side of Jace and Lauren sits beside Aline while Kaelie sits down on Jace's lap. I growl at her and glare at her and within seconds she's sitting on the floor because Jace threw her off of him. I smile at them and kissed Jace.

"Oh please Jace everybody knows that she's only using you for your money and family power!" Kaelie says sneering at me and I feel my blood boil and I want nothing more than to slap the taste out of Kaelie's mouth

"Clary, remember you're pregnant" Jace whispers to me and rubs my back and I know he's right. I can't put my baby in danger by fighting

"Calm down, breath." Jace says to me and I close my eyes and take deep breaths.

"What the hell was that?" I ask crying and Jace is holding me in his arms

"They're gone, love. I don't know what they were up to but I won't let them, upset you again." Jace promises me and I feel better. Next thing the house phone rings and Jace says that the food has arrived, he goes to the answer the door and next thing I know there is a loud BANG! And I am on the fall, I don't remember much except for the black….

_Don't hate me for the cliff hanger, just thought something was needed. I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far. Hope that you all have a good week. I will try upload the next chapter when I have some time but I am in for a very busy week at work _


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi All**

**Thank you for all of the reviews Sorry it has taken me so long to write this but I changed my mind on what I had written and needed to rewrite it and work has been crazy! Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 12

Clary POV

When I woke up my head was pounding and I couldn't see clearly at first but then everything started to clear up. When I look around I realised that I was not at home anymore, and it didn't look like a hospital either.

I continued to look around the room when the door opened and Jonathon Morgenstern stood in the door way. "Nice to see that you are up Clarissa follow me". I didn't have a good feeling about this at all. But I followed him anyway.

We walked into a big office were there a man sitting at a desk working away. He looked up and smiled at me, it gave me the creeps and his eyes were so black it was scary. I knew he was, I had seen pictures of him when I growing up the Lightwoods house. He was one of the other Dons. He stood up and introduced himself to me as "Valentine Morgenstern" He told me to take a seat. He just sat there staring at me for a bit before saying "Well you have grown up to be quite beautiful I can really see some of your mother in you". I was shocked, how did he know my parents? I really wanted to know. He must have seen the look on my face as he smiled at me again and said "You might not remember me you were very small then and at that time I was against killing children however these days I don't really mind either way. You are right if you are thinking that I am the man that killed your parents". I was so shocked I didn't know what to say, I don't even know what happened or how it happened all I remember is suddenly standing in front of him and slapping him across the face for everything that he had taken away from me the family I would never know, the memories that I would never get to make with my parents.

He didn't like that I slapped him and he slapped me across the face and slipt my lip. I just spit the blood at him and asked him "what do you want from me?" He smiled at me again I was really beginning to get mad, he just said "I want to take down the Lightwoods and have their business in the area and they would not step down, I have warned Robert and Maryse Lightwood to just give me what I wanted but they would not back down and not to mention their boys who think that they are so tough. They won't find you here, just so you know" I just started crying I didn't want to be here I just wanted to be home with Jace and my family.

Jonathon had come into the room again and had a smug smile on his face when he saw the spilt lip and the blood on me. I just wanted to hit him, but something told me that would not be a wise idea. He walked up to me and held a cloth over my face again, I tried so hard to get away but the blackness was closing in on me again. When I woke up I was tired to a table and most of my clothes had been removed.

Jace POV

I woke up the first level was a mess. My head was pounding and I couldn't hear very well. I could see mom and dad looking around and mom was asking me if I was alright and where Clary was. But I just couldn't answer her.

Shortly after getting up mom walked towards the couch and screamed when she saw a note there and blood and a piece of Clary's hair. The note said

_We have your precious Clarissa now, _

_Good luck on finding her._

_JCM_

I just picked up the lamp next to me and threw it very hard into the wall. Someone has taken my Clary from me. Dad walked over to me saying to calm down and tell him what I can remember.

I explained today that I remember Aline and Kaelie coming here and upsetting Clary. I remembered that we were hungry and that we ordered some food and waiting for it to be delivered, and when the door rung we thought that it was a delivery guy. That was all I could remember. I was so happy that we had a camera at the front door that was able to catch what happened more or less. However at the same time I was very worried about Clary and our child. I hope that they are alright and I hope that no one is hurting them, otherwise I will be kill them, for laying a hand on my beloved.

I look over at dad and he is talking on the phone, I can't really focus on what they saying my mind is just all over the place with worry. I have never felt as weak as I do in this moment.

Dad comes over to me and starts to talk "we found out who we believe JCM is and it is not the best news. It is Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern and his father is Valentine", I look at dad and I can understand his worry, the Morgenstern's sterns have been trying to get our area for years and they were always rumoured to have been involved in kill Clary's parents, but nothing was ever confirmed. Dad grabs my shoulders to hold me still I didn't even know that I was moving, he says to me "Do not worry the other families are on their way in and they are going to try and help us here, we are going to collect some intel and we are going to get my daughter and grandchild back, don't worry Jace just breathe".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Clary POV

While on his table, Jonathon just stared at me for a while with this weird look on his face, I just tried to stay still and quite. Jonathon looks at me and smiles "I know that you are awake, come on open your eyes some more its time to play". When I dot open my eyes he hits me in the face. I just keep thinking I hope Jace is able to find me and fast. I know that he will have the whole family out looking for me. Robert might even request help from the other families.

Jace POV

I just keep pacing, I need to be out there looking for her, not sitting in the house. Next thing there is a knock at the front door, I go to open the now fixed door and see that Jonathan Morgenstern is at the front door with a really satisfied smile on his face.

This has a lot of nerve to show here as I know that he is the only who took my Clary. I grab him by the neck and throw him against the wall. Holding him up by his neck I ask him "what do you want and where is my Clary?" He just laughs at me, not a wise thing to do… I punch him again and again, my dad and Alec come running into the room and try to grab me off of him. As soon as they see who it is they grab him and take him to the basement where they are going to have a talk to him I'm guessing I just see them grab him and walk in that direction, I just fall to the floor and sob. I need to stop acting like this and pull it together I need to get Clary back and make sure that she and our baby is alright.

I walk into the basement and I was right he was tired to a chair. My dad is talking to him at the moment trying to find out where Clary is. I just walk up to him and punch him on the face again asking "why?" he just looks at me and says "Because I wanted her and so I took her, because my father wants to be the number 1 family". "Where is she?" I ask him he just smiles at me so I grab the brass knuckles off the table near me and I punch him a few good times in the ribs. I hear a few break after a few good punches.

He is starting to weaken, and asking me to stop. I tell him "I will only stop when you tell me where she his!" He just looks at me and says "look at my phone in the pictures" I go to look at the photos and there she is tied to a table and almost naked. I can see that she has cuts and bruises all over her, she also has a spilt lip and a black eye. I can feel my rage taking over me. He is just laughing at me, at us. I hear him say "Come on Cullen. Tell me just between us what is that whore like between the sheets? Is she firecracker in the sack? I can't wait to try her out" I cock my head from side to side before I punch him in the face and in no time at all I have him on the floor kicking him in the ribs before my father and brother grab me off of him.

I walk out of the room I can stand to be in here anymore with him. I walk into the kitchen where I see my mother, I take a seat at the table and just stare out of the window. My mother comes next to me hands me a drink and says "Don't worry we will have her back. Your father will see to it that we have her back and that revenge is dealt to Morgenstern and any other people or families that are involved".

I don't know how long I am sitting there staring out of the window it is dark and then it is light again. My mother had been trying to get me to eat however I can't eat not while Clary and our baby are out there somewhere going through who knows what. Alec runs into the kitchen yelling something I can't make it out. I finally get him to stop and start at the beginning, he explains "thought that I would go through his phone and see if there were any clues as to where he might have been or where he could have put her, and I think that I found the place, I was looking at photos and a saw that you can see where the picture was taking and I'm thinking that he took the picture himself, I clicked on location and I think that I found it". I am so excited I don't know what to do I get on my phone and call our guards and tell them to get to the house and get ready we think that we have found Clary. I run upstairs to get myself ready, while mom and dad get ready the infirmary and get Uncle Max here to check on Clary and the baby as well as treat anything that is wrong with her.


End file.
